titans on facebook
by PizzzapiepersonXD
Summary: the teen titans have not had any crime going on latly, and Robin has a facebook! what happens when Robin trys to show starfire what a facebook is?
1. kiss, fight, more kiss

_**"Titans on FaceBook"**_

The titans where spending a normal day with no crime going on. Robin of the titans was in his room and finally found his laptop.

"Maybe I could get on my Face Book. Man I never go on that anymore."

Starfire was in her room thinking when she desided to go in Robin's room to see what he was doing.

"Robin? May I ask what you are doing?"

Robin looked up and saw starfire looking at him with a confused look of what he was doing.

"I'm just going on my Face Book. You have one?

Starfire's became more and more confused.

"Friend robin, I do not wish to have a face on any books. I think so called that would gross me out."

Robin let out a little chuckle.

"No, no starfire this is a website, where you can talk to your friends and play these pointless games."

Starfire cracked a small smile, turning into a big smile, here green eyes becoming brighter. All Robin could do is watch the beautiful tameranian girl.

"May I try the Face Book?"

Robin smiled.

"Sure, get your laptop and I'll help you get started.

Starfire was happy that her best friend would help her with earthly ways and things. She felt that the small moments mean the most.

"I have my laptop!"

Her laptop was purple with pictures of her friends as her background. Robin, in the middle, herself, standing by Robin, Cyborg, on the other side of Robin, beastboy, by starfire and raven, by Cyborg.

"OK well first get on Face Book." after that press sign up, then it'll tell you what to do on the way."

After around five minutes of trying to get signed in to Face Book, she finally had an account.

"then all you do is add friends, it's safer to add people that you know."

Starfire smiled and then looked for Robin on her new Face Book.

"I just got a new friend request from… you.

Robin of course added her.

" Ok well you have a friend on Face Book now."

A little bar poped up with Robin's name on it. (his real name dick grayson)

Starfire stared at it thinking some one is impersonating Robin.

"Robin this is terrible! Someone it impersonating you!

Robin just laughed again.

"that's just me on my Face Book, you see when people that are your friends on Face Book are online you can talk to them. And they can talk to you back, watch."

Robin sent starfire a little message saying "hey star, hows it going." even though he was right next to her and he new what she was doing.

" I see! I shall send you a message back!"

Starfire, over whelmed with joy sended him a message saying, " friend Robin, I am most joyest tell me, what are you doing? For I am only talking to you with my so called Face on the Book! I would hug you but I am one the Face of the Book, but you are right next to me at the same time."

Robin's eyes widen under his mask with how fast she typed it. Considering how long it was.

Robin replied, "well I'm just thinking, about this one girl… she's amazing in every way and was wondering if maybe she would like to go on a date tonight?".

After she read it she felt the so called jealousy.

She replied, "well I hope the girl you have the feeling for says yes. I must go now."

Robin frowned.

"starfire whats wrong? Oh! I get it… your jealous? Well starfire if you are theres nothing to be jealous about!

Starfire sighed.

"friend Robin there is something to be jealous about… but I hope you and the so called girl of your dreams are happy together."

Robin smiled.

"Well its kind of hard to be happy when the one I'm asking out wont be happy back."

Starfire looked at Robin, blushing.

" I am most joyest now."

Robin did something he's only done once, for his mother and father, he took off his mask showing he beautiful, dark, blue eyes. In shock of seeing her teammates eyes she did something she would never regret… she kissed him. The kiss was 3 seconds but felt like a year, a year with passion, love, and joy.

When the kiss was over, Robin blushed.

"So can I take that as a yes?"

He joked around.

"I beleave you may."

She smiled resting her head on his, looking into his eyes, where both her and his eyes showed love.

Beastboy came in the room, looking for Robin. He had just lost video game, and It was now Robin's turn to play.

"Hey, dude! Its your-"

He was shocked at what he saw, the one thing he could think of doing was go tell cyborg so when they walk out they make fun of them.

Robin and Starfire walked out of the room holding hands.

Raven was reading a book on dark magic, and mythology. Beastboy was chuckling behind the couch, with cyborg along with him. Out of nowhere, cyborg and beastboy jumped from behind the couch and where making fun of Robin and starfire.

"hey Mr. Grayson. Hey Mrs. Grayson, fine day today huh?"

Said beastboy.

"Well I got to go, say hi to the kids for me."

Added cyborg.

Robin growled at them, making them intimidated. For Robin can be an intimidating boy. Both boys jumped behind the couch.

"just ignore them Robin, if that's possible."

Raven said now feeling as if she wants to kill beastboy and cyborg, for they where being so loud.

Robin sighed.

Then raven looked up and to her disbeleave Robin's mask was off. Her eyes widen.

"um… Robin do you no your mask is off!"

Cyborg and beastboy gasped and looked at Robin seeing that he had eyes.

"Duuude! You have eyes!"

Said beastboy.

" I no! I thought he didn't have any eyes!"

Added cyborg.

Robin, getting more and more frustrated, put his mask back on.

Silkie ran up to starfire brushing her leg. Starfire laughed then picked silkie up, hugging her beloved pet.

"so you do have a kid!"

Beastboy shouted joking around.

Robin, now feeling as if he really will kill beastboy walked up to him and gave him the death look, intimidated beastboy.

"it's just starfire's pet"

Robin said, saying it somewhat evil like with a small growl.

Beastboy, turned into a kitten trying to make Robin feel bad, and of course it didn't work.

"sorry dude you don't have to act like your slade evil or anything."

Cyborg looked at beastboy with the, "he's going to get it now" look.

Robin was walking, then stoped when beastboy said those words. Robin turned back looking more frustrated the ever before.

"Don't ever compare me to slade! Im trying to help this city! He try's to destroy it!"

Starfire looked at Robin and kissed him again, making him relaxed has he was before they went in the room.

Cyborg, raven, and beastboy all looked at them. Beastboy pulled out a camera at took a picture, then put it on the internet for all to see thinking that they will become famous by this.

Robin did something different for a change, he picked starfire up, threw her in the air and cought her, holding her like a princess, or like they just got married. Starfire smiled and played with his black spikey hair at the back of his head.

Beastboy then took out his video camera at video taped it, and put it on you tube thinking, "the more people seeing this and will not only be super hero's but also famous because of this one couple!". Beastboy was not trying to be mean at all. The last thing he wanted to do was get more on Robin's bad side, but he wanted to get this new video game called "super mega robotic fighting!" so he thought if people payed to see this on the website he would get enough money to get the game. The game itself was around 200 plus the game station witch was 500 so that would be 700 dollors that beastboy didn't have.

"beastboy?"

Starfire said confused after leaving Robin's arms for a second.

" May I ask what you are doing?"

Beatsboy coved the computer before she could see it.

"Oh… um… nothing…"

Replied beastboy.

Raven, using her powers made beastboy fall of the chair, letting starfire see. Starfire was steaming mad after she saw that.

"beastboy! You may not post this! This is wrong and rude and invading on Robin and I's personal life!"

Her eyes where glowing green. She looked like like she was going to strangle him. She did not the because he was her friend.

8:00 PM

Robin and starfire left the tower for there date, while beastboy and cyborg played video games and raven read the same book on mythology.

_**well i hoped you liked it. thats it! bye bye im gonna make a new one soon so.**_


	2. the date

_**"Titans On FaceBook (prt two)**_

**_Robin and starfire finished a lovely dinner and are now bye a beautiful lake on a metal bench, Starfire doesn't know but robin has a speacil gift for her. _**

**_"Starfire, i have something for you."_**

**_Robin went to the back of his car and opened up the trunk, and pulled out his guitar._**

**_"i found this song yesterday and i thought that you might like it."_**

**_Robin started to sing (and he did very well)_**

"Todays the winding road thats taking me to places that i didnt want to go, whoa whoa whoa.

today the blink of an eye im holding on to something and i dont no no why i tryed.

i tryed to read betwine the lines i tryed to look in your eye i want a simple explination for what im feeling inside. gotta find a way out maybe theres a way out

your voice was the soundtrack of my summer do you know your unlike any other? your'll always be my thunder and i said your eyes are the brightest of all the colors do you know your unlike anyother? you'll allways be my thunder so bring on the rain, oh baby bring on the pain. and listen to the thunder."

"it wasnt the whole song but it was what i new of it."  
robin blushed

"It was amazing! i did not know you could sing!"

said starfire amazed.

robin blushed.

"Thanks star."

"May i try to sing you the so called song?"

robin smiled

"of course!"

so starfire sang some of what she new of the song "every time we touch slow version." (she also did very well)

"i still hear your voice when you sleep next to me i still feel your touch in my dreams, forgive me my weakness but i dont know why without your its hard to survive. cuz' everytime we touch i get this feeling and everytime we kiss i swear i can fly cant you feel my haeart beat fast i want this to last need you by my side and everytime we touch i feel the static and everytime we kiss i reach for the sky cant you feel my hear beat slow i cant let you go. want you in my life."

Robin smiled and blushed at the same time because in the lyrics it said they sleep togherther.

"that was great but you do no we dont sleep toghther... yet.

Starfire smiled.

"do you mean?"

Robin got this mistourouy grin on his face.

"you tell me."

"dude! they been gone for seven hours!"

said beastboy whinish and bored.

"there gonna be back Bb."

said cyborg.

Out of knowwhere Robin and Starfire came in the room, but looked... odd. Robin's mask a little sideways, his hair messed up and one shoe missing, while starfire's hair was oddly messed up as well, as if someone was putting there hands on it. one of her shoes missing to but that same smile on her face. The titans didnt think the where robbed, they wouldnt be smiling then. then it hit beastboy. he knew what they where doing.

"dude! you two didnt!"

beastboy smelled bear, they where drunk.

"you stole- my-my cake!"

said Robin chuckling.

then out of nowwhere Robin grabed the karaoke machine and told you mama jokes all night while starfire was being a so called "rapping Taylor Swift"

_**to be contiuned.**_

**_ROBIN! GET OUT HERE!_**

**_Robin: teentitansRxS does not own teen titans, the songs, or DC comics, nor CN. and this was pruly fan made_**

**_me: oh please! hes just embarresed that him and star did it!_**

**_Robin: SHUT UP IT NEVER HAPPENED!_**

**_me: sure whatever! bye for now!_**


End file.
